


She's never believed in angels

by halseyxkristen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #a bit of angst, #fluff, #i love them, #it ends happily i swear, F/F, also pancakes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:09:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseyxkristen/pseuds/halseyxkristen
Summary: One shot. Maggie has never believed in angels, but Alex Danvers makes her question the prior lack of faith. Sure, Alex may not be an angel, but she's definitely something else.also DONT WORRY NOBODY DIES!!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this listening to Georgia by Vance Joy, just in case anyone would like a soundtrack to it.

Blood is stainingAlex’s shirt, and it doesn’t seem to stop. Maggie swears she’s trying to do something but her mind appears to have not caught up with the fact that her girlfriend has just been shot.

Alex gasps loudly as she tries to cover her wound, and the detective remains frozen, her bones aching from the pain in her heart at what’s happening right in front of her.

This cannot happen. No, this is _not_ happening. _She wouldn’t allow it._

Yet the blood does not stop pouring. Dark red spots cover the agent’s shirt and her pale gentle hands.

Maggie’s fierce, yet unusually disoriented orbs scatter all over the sight in front of her, and she can’t move. The DEO Agent is lying in the dirt of a hidden urban alley, her hair covering her face, the pouring rain splashing both their bodies, and Maggie’s vision gets hazier than before.

“M-Maggs” Alex splutters, blood tainting her lips. “Help” she utters the words difficultly, barely above a whisper.

Maggie feels like her head is going to explode, and she swears she’s trying to move her legs, her hands- _to move something_ , but it’s like not one atom in her body will listen to her.

Alex’s gasps are the only thing she can hear, besides the heavy pouring rain that is starting to burn her skin.

She doesn’t even know how it all lead to this. All she sees is the body of the love of her life lying on the dark, cold pavement, Alex’s arms weakly reaching out to her.

All she can hear is Alex’s cries, having diminished into breathless whimpers by now, and it feels like forever. Her father has once told her she would go to hell for what she is. She hadn’t believed him, but now she feels like she has just died, because this must be what hell feels like.

She feels tears stinging her eyes, and she wants to punch herself, because it’s like all her insides are being torn out, and she can feel the plummet, the rummage, the buckle of knees against the lump inher throat as she watches Alex powerlessly, fading.

She tries to scream for help, and opens her mouth but nothing comes out. It’s as if the Gods are punishing her.

Suddenly, Alex’s whimpers stop, and Maggie feels an impulse thriving through her veins. She jumps to her girlfriend’s side, eyes closed, face pale and bloody.

She starts screaming. As loudly as she can. From the corner of her eyes she notices that people are now passing by on the street, and its lights have been turned on, but nobody seems to hear her. Nobody stops, and she cannot find her phone to call for 911.

“Why won’t any of you help me? _Why won’t you fucking help me?!_ ” she curses them, but they seem not to notice the morbid scene happening a few feets away from them.

“Alex! Baby!” she pleads to the broken woman now in her arms, her blood staining Maggie’s jacket. She craddles her face into her hands for a moment, checking for vital signs, but there’s nothing.

“Alex, Alex come on, don’t die on me” she begs, feeling her throat on fire, every word she utters scratching and stabbing her chest.

Alex says nothing.

It feels like claustrophobia; like the rain is taking away her oxygen bit by bit, and she collapses near the body of her girlfriend, sobs escaping her lips violently and recklessly.

_“Mags”_

She shouldn’t have allowed this. Alex was the only person in her life that was not allowed to get hurt. She was the only person that had the absolute duty of staying alive, no matter the circumstances; she was supposed to be _alive and breathing and laughing_. But now she lays bloody and miserable on the fucking pavement, with bullet holes in her chest, and Maggie can’t even recall how they got there or how Alex ended up being shot, the only thing she can hear is whimpers and rain.

She’s shaking.

_“Maggie”_

And she knows they’re not Alex’s whimpers anymore.

She feels her hands throbbing, and a ripping pain in her chest, and she can’t stop shaking, _and she wants to die._ _She wants to die and get away from this sight because the worst thing that could have ever happened just took place and she cannot perceive it. She cannot handle it._

She sobs and sobs and it feels like an eternity, but Alex’s blood is still fresh on her hands, and people are still passing by, although it feels like everything is hazy and has slowed down, painfully so.

_“Maggie, sweetheart”_ a voice echoes through her mind _“Babe, wake up”_

She flinches and opens her eyes, and sits up suddenly taken aback by the darkness in the room, except for the weak light radiated by the lamp in the corner of the room.

Alex is watching her with wide, worried eyes, eyebrows furrowed.

“Are you alright, sweetie?” she asks concerned, brushing a lock of Maggie’s jet black hair from her eyes.

Maggie just stares at her in wonder, because Alex is _here_ , and she’s _alive_ , wearing a black worn out t-shirt, sleepy eyes and a beating heart.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Alex asks, rubbing her back gently

Maggie notices she’s sweaty, and her chest is pounding. She takes a deep breath, calming herself down, because _fuck_ , her girlfriend _-the love of her life-_ is _here_ and _alive_ and _fuck,_ it was such a nightmare. She feels tears stinging her eyes, and is overcome by a need to envelop the DEO Agent into her arms, to protect her from everything there is that could even so much as scratch her.

So that’s what she does. She lunges herself into Alex’s embrace, and tightens it with trembling hands.

“Wanna talk about it?” her girlfriend whispers into her ear

The detective simply shakes her head, because all she wants now is to have a peaceful, quiet moment, reassuring herself that everything is fine. _It’s fucking fine._

“Okay.” Alex nods “okay then”, kisses her forehead, then pecks her nose, her cheeks, and lingers a bit more on her lips, smiling when Maggie deepens the kiss.

“What time is it?” Maggie asks after a while.

“Can’t be less than 3” the brunette peeks at her phone “yeah, 3:12”

She notices how Maggie is silent for a moment, biting her lip sheepishly.

“You’re not going to be able to sleep any longer, are you?” Alex asks and stifles a yawn.

“You go back to sleep,babe, I’ll just read a bit and grab a sandwich.” Maggie assures.

Her girlfriend grins and gazes into Maggie’s warm,chocolate brown hues  in awe, because she is just _so_ caring. She pecks her lips softly.

“How do you feel about pancakes?” she blurts out.

“I thought you were sleepy” Maggie inquires, confused

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Alex gets up and heads for the kitchen, a smirk plastered on her lips. “Move your pretty ass, Sawyer.” She calls from the doorstep

The detective has no idea how she got so lucky.

She puts on a pair of grey sweatpants and follows one of the most amazing women she has ever met into the kitchen.

She sits down on the counter, and Alex plasters a small kiss on her nose while grabbing a cartoon of eggs from the fridge.

“Are you sure you’re not sleepy?” she asks again, because truthfully, she isn’t used to someone treating her like this.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t sleepy, dummie.” Alex responds, smiling teasingly “sleep is for the weak, anyway.” She winks.

She definitely isn’t used to this. Growing up with her aunt, although the poor woman tried to be there for her, Maggie would never ask something like that from her. As soon as she had moved in, she started learning to cook, and would prepare their meals most of the time. Her aunt was a single mother, and had to work two jobs to afford keeping both Maggie and her cousin, Diego in school. So, she didn’t exactly have the time to spoil Maggie too much.

Then college followed, and as the detective moved out, she had already learnt how to do everything on her own. She didn’t have anyone to ask for things, after all.

Therefore, seeing Alex waking up at three in the morning and making her pancakes, not even grumpy in the slightest about it gives her a fascinating, warm feeling; as if light oozes out from her soul and through all the cracks, enveloping it in a feeling of utmost contentment.

She makes a move to help with the pancakes, but Alex pushes her hand away, scoffing.

“Hush, let me spoil you.”

Maggie feels laughter bubbling up in her chest, and she revels in it. She revels in the feeling of wrapping her arms around Alex’s torso from behind, because that woman is here and she blesses her with every single moment they get to spend together; even when they fight.

Maggie had never believed in angels. She has always regarded them as symbols, as creations of the human mind, to grace the masses and have control over them.

But when Alex scrunches her nose as they devour the slightly burnt pancakes on the floor of the kitchen, and when Alex caresses Maggie’s back as they’re cuddled up on the sofa, watching a movie until the detective feels sleep overcoming her eyelids-well, she’s not so sure about her prior lack of belief in angels.

Sure, Alex Danvers might not be a quote-on-quote traditional angel, but she is definitely _something else._

**Author's Note:**

> should i continue this??? idk  
> let me know if any of you liked it or something.  
> criticism is always welcome!!  
> find me on tumblr: resilienthopes


End file.
